Annas new beginning
by princessfiction97
Summary: Anna's Dom José pushes her to the breaking point and she turns to Christian to save her. Please review so I know whether or not to continue writing thank you! and let me know about changes I should make this is the first time that ive ever published anything ive written and would love feedback!
1. Chapter 1- Anas pain

Ana sat fidgeting at her desk her thoughts running rampant as she worried her bottom lip.

Jose would be here soon and there was no telling what she was in for he was out for blood and she knew it. She should never have gone there that was so beyond stupid interviewing Christian Grey the one guy that jose despised more than anything. All because he was considered a better dom than jose. It was only a favor didn't he get it.

The door opened up behind her and she cringed as sweat ran down her forehead.

"Well look who decided she'd show up" anger seeped through his voice as he took the seat in front of her. Ana shrugged and looked down.

" I was just filling in for Kate Jose it didn't mean anything" She jumped as his fist came smacking down against the table.

"You know better than that Anastasia" She started to look up and as she did his fist connected with her face. Ana whirled and gasped

"Jose!"

"That's enough! You know better than to look at me "He began taking out her frustrations on her and hit after hit after she just sat there and took it when he was done she was left lying in the corner broken, bruised, and whimpering. As she regained consciousness she looked about and saw that jose had gone and she was alone in her self-pity and darkness.

She winced and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called the one person she could think of that would she dialed she thought about what he would say to her, what he would think about the situation.

"Christian Grey "he answered the phone and his voice pushed Ana over the edge she burst into tears.

"Christian-"her voice wavered and broke as she choked back a sob "Christian its Ana Steele I'm at Jose's office and-"She broke off as pain tore through her and she couldn't speak anymore.

"Ana? Don't move I'm on my way" She grimaced and ended the call curling into a ball. It felt like she was there hours before she felt herself being lifted and carried out of the room. She whimpered as the jostling motion shot pain through her body.

"Shhh Ana it's all right now"


	2. Chapter 2-Christians House

When Ana woke up again she was in a large oversized bed and alone. She knew where she was and as she moved more she remembered why she was there. She looked around the room and the white walls with a smallest amount of anything on them and wondered why it was so plain for a man who had money to throw around anywhere. Sitting up slowly she discovered that she was in worse shape than she'd thought. Wrapping the oversized duvet around her she got up and hobbled into what she guessed was a living room. As she approached she realized that Christian was already there and was sitting with women, who was closing what looked like a medical bag and sitting in the chair opposites of Christian.

"How is she mom?" Christians voice rose a little and anger and concern seeped through his voice as he watched his mother's face closely.

"She's in rough shape Christian I'm not going to lie to you." She leaned close and sitting on the edge of her seat she grabbed Christian's hand. "She has 2 broken ribs and she's going to have a massive migraine when she wakes up." Ana winced as her head pounded and she discovered the woman wasn't lying, she had one massive headache. She sighed and stepped into view with a weak smile _might as well face the music _she thought to herself.

"Why hello there dear" His mother stood up and smiled walking to Ana. "I'm Dr. Grace, Christians mother, you're gonna be sore for a few days but it will get better i promise." She smiled and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and pressed it into Anastasia's hand. "Take these and rest and you should see a doctor that can examine you better as soon as you can." As grace was speaking Ana saw movement out of the corner of her eye and watched as Christian smiled softly at her and walked over to his mother, putting a hand on her arm and kissing her cheek affectionately.

"Mom, Go home I promise I'll take care of her and she's not going anywhere. " His mother smiled at him and winked at Ana.

"Alright, alright I'm going. " She hugged Christian and grabbed her bag as she turned toward the door she looked back at Ana one more time and frowned slightly. As the door closed behind her Christian steered her toward a chair and made her sit down.

"Christian I'm fine really" even as she said it she winced and the pain in her chest and the pounding in her head.

" Obviously not, I'd say you called me last night in pain and would barely let me lift you when I got there" he sat down at the chair opposite of her and looked her up and down. "Tell me what happened. "

Authors Note:

Wow thanks for the overwhelming amount of views and responses !

sorry to cut it short today but its Halloween and I have kids to take Trick-Or-Treating!

leave me your thoughts and questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

You guys have a lot of questions about what happened between Ana and Christian at the interview and what led to the beating …well you're about to find out…sorry the chapters aren't longer I don't own my own computer currently so I'm stuck using the libraries computers which only allow a certain amount of time per person per day so it's kind of hard to write more than I have so sorry

Chapter 3:

Ana sat up in her seat and thought back to the afternoon before. Before all this chaos, before the pain, before all this, and the thing that started it all …her interview with Christian for Kate.

_It was going to be one of those kind of days, she could already tell, Kate was sick and miserable and Jose was not talking to her at all. She was used to this with Jose, his moody days and the way he would just ignore her when he got in one of his moods. She sighed and walked into Kate's room and leaned against the door. _

_"What can I do to help?" she looked at her friend and frowned "I feel useless" Kate looked up and pointed at her laptop _

_"You can do my interview today, I'm supposed to interview your buddy Christian Grey today for the paper and I obviously cannot" she laid her head back down on her pillow and looked at Ana "Please Ana for me?" Ana hesitated on one hand Jose would be angry at her for interviewing him and on the other she needed to see Christian ever since Jose had made her his sub shed not been allowed to see Christian. That was 3 years ago back when she'd been fresh out of college and she'd met Christian at the ceremony. Jose had convinced her that this sub thing would be temporary and he would release her quickly but she had to stop seeing Christian. Her decision was influenced by the sight of Christian with an elder redhead in the paper the day after José had made his proposition. She'd been heartbroken and devastated. After seeing the paper shed immediately called José and agreed to be his sub for the time being. _

_"Alright, alright I'll do it." She smiled softly at her friend and shook her head "you my dear are evil"_

"Ana?" she snapped back to the present and Christian who was sitting across from her waiting for her to explain what happened with an anxious expression on his face. She took a slow breath and closed her eyes.

"He lost it ...Because-because I …He …He knows I still... I mean he thinks I still have feelings for you and flipped out and I –"She broke off and hid her face on her hands. Strong arms engulfed her and held her close as the tears at the memory of José's fists hitting her repeatedly rocked her.

"Who lost it Ana?" He lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes

"Jose did he kicked me in the ribs and hit me repeatedly " She winced and buried her face into his shirt as his jaw tightened and he pulled her closer

"It'll be ok now Ana I promise"


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: sorry about the loooonnnnggg delay guys its been crazy around here.

Ana shuddered and and pulled out of Christian's arms "no its not gonna be ok Christian I have to go back I have no other choice" she looked down "my contract stated that I sign my apartment over to Josè and never talk to kate or anyone of my past ...I lied to jose and have been going to Kate's in the mornings she has no idea going on with josè and I dont want to tell her...I have no where else to go ..and I can't stay here" her voice broke and she looked down

"Bullshit" his voice boomed through the room and he looked into her eyes "you'll stay here you're through with him ..ill deal with it."

"You mean buy me? Like a piece of meat? No thanks if I'm going away from jose I'm getting out of this permanently and we both know that you cant handle that and I cant handle..." her voice trailed off as she thought about their past and what happened to them she looked down and as tears ran down her face unchecked. " what about your sub?"

"Don't have one." His brisk tone cut through her excuses as a tiny bit of hope began to swell in her chest." I'm not expecting anything from this other than that you be safe from that Satanist" he clenched his fists tightly and shook himself " I don't want you hurt anymore"she bit her lip

"its a bit late for that"he put his finger against her lip pulling it from her teeth

" don't Ana" he pulled her close" it cant be too late" he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Additional note: if I have 5 more reviews today ill post another chapter tonight!thank you for your continued support!


	5. Chapter 5

Ana closed her eyes and pushed her hands against Christian' s chest and pushed him away. Breathing in slowly she began reorganizing her scattered brain. After several minutes she opened her eyes and noticed for the first time that Christian's arms were around her with his chin resting on her head. She thought back to the last time theyd been close like had been three years ago when she'd left his apartment in a rampage over something so stupid she couldn't remember what it was to this day but she remembered it had resulted in her storming out of the apartment a week before shed gone crawling to jose at his art show and he'd offered her an escape from Christian and the pain from it. Now years later she sat inthe arm's of the man shed signed a contract with thedevil himself,to stay away from. He looked down at her and something flashed in his eyes as he scooped her in his arms and walked towards his room.

"Christian we can't just-" he shook his head

" Ana you need rest before anything is decided and i would feel much better knowing you were in here where I can easily find you."she laid back on his bed and pulled the comforter up to her nose and succumbed to stood staring down at her for what seemed like forever rememorizing the face of the girl he was determined not to lose again. She didn't know what he was about to do and he hoped she never would. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her bruised forehead and gritted his teeth against the rush of hatred and anger that surged through him at jose and his was going to pay for what hed done to Ana. Starting with his face than his buisness. He turned and walked out shutting the door softly behind him. He turned to Taylor ,his trusted bodygaurd"watch her nobody goes in and no one disturbs her im going for a drive. I'll be back but she is never to know i left" Taylor nodded with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes sir and be sure to make him pay for what he did to "Taylor's face tightened and he shook his head "vermin is what he is, vile vermin" Christian nodded

"I definitely plan to make him pay" he turned and pushed the elevator button "oh and Taylor? If she wakes up...i went for coffee" he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the garage level. As he started his car his anger began growing again. That stupid boy he'd never get away with what he did to his Ana. Christian drove right up to Jose's estate and noticed him standing on the porch with a young girl at his parked the car and walked up to the porch.

" well well well Christian Grey come to buy that slut of yours?" Jose started chuckling but was cut off as Christian's fist connected with his face "Jose rubbed his jaw and looked at the raging Christian and grinned "what's she worth to you? You know shes garbage a useless pathetic heap of dirt she wasnt even worth the god damn energy it took keeping her here" Christian reached forward and grabbed jose by the collar of his shirt and nooded at the door.

" this is something no girl should see" the girl looked gratefully at him and rushed into the house shutting the door tightly behind her "now how much for my Ana"he hadn't meant to call her his but damnitt she was his and for now on she would be.

"Your Ana?" Jose laughed and a mischievous look came in to his eyes "a quarter of a million dollars" he lookes at Christian and smirked there was no way that jackass was gonna pay that much for that sniveling...-his thoughts were cut off by Christian's fist colliding yet again with his face this time though jose swung back and landed several hits against Christian's face and stomach.

Christian's thoughts flashed over to the bruises on his beloved Ana and brought his leg up kicking jose square in the chest and knocking him out and down. He looked down at jose disgustedly as he placed the check for a quarter of a million dollars in the jackass's pocket. He got in the car and drove home feeling satisfied with himself. He parked the car in the garage and as he walked toward the elevator his adrenaline began to wane.

Ana paced the kitchen in the huge apartment as Taylor assured her Christian had only gone for coffee and would be back shortly. She knew better Christian had gone after jose and she knew it. The elevator pinged and as she looked toward the door she knew she was right he looked like he was in pain she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist "You atupid idiot" she buried her face against him and checked him for injuries.

Author note: here we go longer more explanatory chapters starting right here (: hope you guys are enjoying my story! 20 reviews for next chapter my lovelies


End file.
